Speed Dating
by The assassinOmorose
Summary: Jinx X Kid Flash Rated M for later chapters. Jinx wants to be good. Or will she fall into something even better. 0u
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know guys I bounce around a lot with stories but I will be adding a new story since this pairing has caught my interest. 'Wally West x Jinx' lol enjoy.**

Jinx sat in her room pondering when she would see Kid Flash again. "Ugh," she spat in a displeased whisper . "I don't know why I'm even thinking about him." She shook her head trying to get him out her thoughts. _ Useless_. He hadn't left her thoughts since Madam Rouge had tried to take him. She stared at the rose on her dresser inside the only light colored vase she had in her room. It was in a white vase that SeeMore had gotten for her for her birthday. The rest of the boys forgot and went to steal something. They had thrown a party down stairs but she thought it would be stupid to go downstairs. Seeing as how the forgot to invite her. It would be easier to go out for a night on the town.

Looking through her closet Jinx decided to wear a skin tight black strapless dress with black and pink striped arm warmers that hung just below her shoulders, black and white striped stockings and platform mary janes, a nice skull necklace with a purple arrow through the skull (We know how he died) , after many hours of trying her hair had finally gotten out of its cat like style and was straight reaching her shoulders and a little bit of makeup, black lipstick and black heart shaped earrings.

Thinking about it Jinx decided not to go through the front door as not to 'bother the party goers. The tree in front of her bed room was a great option to a gymnast. Going down the tree to the teen club in the city seemed like a blast and walking there was just as blissful. She got time to clear her head and think about all she would do for her birthday.

Entering there were several teens dancing to '_Animal' by neon trees._ Making her way towards the bar she sat down and moved her head to the music.

"What'll it be Jinx?" A cheerful voice asked.

"A Dr-." she turned her head to meet Kid Flash without his mask. He was wearing a black button down shirt with two buttons loose, black pants and white tennis shoes, with the aception of an ornage and red necklace on, his hair was combed down and he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Listen I'm not robbing a bank or anything will you give me a break and quit following me?!" she spat.

"I wasn't following you. I work here." He said calmly still with that stupidly cute smile on his face.

"I didn't know". She turned around to face the crowd; sipping the Dr. Pepper he had finally given to her.

"It looks good." He said in that heroic voice of his "What? If you're thinking of sharing a drinl there's plenty behind you." She glared into the crowd furrowing her eyebrows . "I meant your hair. It looks good Jinx." He stared directly at her cracking a half smile. Jinx looked straight forward waiting for Kid to turn around and finish working. Right when he did Jinx touched her hair and stared at him wondering what he was thinking. His green eyes cut sideways staring at her rubbing her pink hair.


	2. Chapter 2 Not a Perfect Person

Jinx sat at the bar with Kid Flash not saying a word. She just stared into the crowd wondering how it would feel if someone asked her to dance. She looked over the girls dancing and saw the had curvaceous bodies, big breasts and wide hips. She ogled her chest and thought "_Damn! I got screwed over in this deal."_

"Hey Jinx I-" he was cut off by Jinx raising her hand in his face " Listen Ki-" he grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes and whispered "Shh! I'm not Kid Flash here. My real names Walter West. Or you could just call me Wally." She stared at him looking into his green eyes and returned to reality moments later snatching her hand away. "I was just going to ask if you'd like to dance with me." She turned and looked into his eyes. "Why would I want to do that?" She turned around to look directly at him. "Well, you've been staring at the crowd for about 30 minutes I just thought maybe you'd like to join them." He smiled at her and lowered his gaze to her lips. She stared at his as well. "I'd….um…I would like to but, um." Before she knew it he was over the counter and leading her to the dance floor. The song _"One Of Us." By Joan Osbourne_. Had just come on. Wally with his free hand grabbed Jinx's waist and pulled her close, with his hand the he had her hand in he put it on his shoulder and rested both his hands on her thin waist. Jinx put her free hand on his chest and rocked from side to side. He got closer and her cheek was on his shoulder. She had somehow managed to get her arms around his neck he was quiet for once. It was startling from that when he broke the silence. "Jinx, happy birthday." She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes for clarification. "You look very beautiful tonight." She looked at him and her lips parted slightly wanting to say thank you but, before she could he lowered himself to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him but, it would have been her first and she was nervous. He opened his eyes and realized she had hers shut with fear and anticipation so he kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes wide to see him. Then he leaned forward and kissed her with passion. She could taste him oh God she could taste him. He tasted like strawberry and he smelled like warm cologne.

The song ended and Jinx decided to leave to get home and enjoy the rest of her night. She ran out of the bar and was about 20 blocks away by the time she stopped to catch her breath. "Were you just going to leave like that?" She turned around startled and looked at Kid Flash. "Yeah. I have to get back home to-" She was cut off " Get back home which is that way." He pointed to the east seeing as how she was going west. "Excuse me for wanting air." She started walk in the opposite direction. "If you want we can go to my place." He wiggled his eyebrows in front of her. "She turned with a frown on her face "What's so good about the west?" He frown to looking at her " The west is the best. Come on. You really wanna go back home to those guys?" She pointed to the lights in the air of the house party they were throwing "Come on Jinx. I don't want you there and once you go wack you never go back." Jinx looked at him for answers and started walking towards him angry " Why do you care so much huh? You're always on my back about how I can be good well I'm not a choir stop preaching to me! I don't like you I'm bad luck and you're good don't you get it!? We will never be together we could never be together. It's impossible!" Panting Jinx looked at Wally who was hurt by her words but, still not overturned on his beliefs. "You may think that. But did you realize this whole time we've been doing okay. The only thing bad about you Jinx is your attitude." She stared at him with anger, then confusion, then sorrow. " I-" she was about to speak but found nothing would come out. She was too hurt by what he had said. Not anger but sorrow that even he saw her as a flaw. "I'm sorry." She forced the words out and started walking back to Hive 5.


	3. Chapter 3 Come Back

Jinx walked six blocks not looking back. She realized if she looked back she would turn back and apologize. She knew Kid Flash would apologize in this sort of situation but, she was just too proud to do it. Jinx mulled over what she should do._ If I turn around and go back I'll look desperate and if I don't it will stay this way._ She stuck her key in the door then thought pulling the key out of the door she decided she would go back and tell kid that she want to apologize if he refused to let her she would come back home and just go with it like usual.

She started running west assuming he would live in the west area. She ran past the bar and 20 blocks ahead and stopped where they had their fight. Jinx kept walking thinking of which way to go. She came across an apartment it was brown and cream. It had lights draped around an open area with tables to sit down at. Jinx stopped there and sat thinking there was no hope in finding Kid.

"Jinx!" Jinxed looked up turning around and stared at Kid. He was looking over his balcony and saw her. "Um," she looked up at him biting her top lip. "I want to apologize for my behavior." He lowered his eyes and stared at her cocking his head to the side and placing his fisted hand on his hip. " I dunno Jinx. Every time we fight we break up like that song." She glared at him for trying to be funny when she was trying to be serious but realized being angry was why she was apologizing. " Then let's kiss and make up." She blushed and looked down. He stared wide eyed and ran down the steps in less than 0 seconds and stood directly in front of her waiting to be kissed. "Is it that big a deal?" She looked at him. "Yes." He stared at her still waiting. "Okay let get this over with. First do you accept my apology?" He looked at her "Yes I do." She looked at him to make sure then pushed her lips out and closed her eyes. He gripped her chin to get her to loosen up and her lips parted enough for him to slip his tongue in to dance with hers. "Mmph!" was all she could make as she trailed her fingers down his back. She felt him grabbed at the front of her dress. She caught him fondling her right breast and rubbing her nipple. She broke the kiss to get air and he allowed it as to unzip her dress. "Not here. Not in public." He stared at her and smiled "That was a test. I wanted to see if you were classy." She stared at him " What does sex in public have to do with class." "Nothing, that's why I was making sure." She giggled at him for trying to be a gentleman. He picked her up bridal style and ran into his apartment.

Surprisingly for a teenage boy his apartment was relatively clean. "Nice place Wally." She said looking around. "Hold on," he stared at her "Something's missing." He stared at her even longer "A HA!" he said grabbing her hair and blowing on it making it frizz and revert back to its cat like state "I liked that style but this is more you." He said giving a thumbs up. Jinx rolled her eyes and touched her hard work . she took a seat on the couch and looked at Wally in the kitchen. " Want anything to eat or drink?" She rested her face in her hand and leaned on the arm of the couch with her legs crossed. "What do you have?" he looked in the fridge "We have Tright, Mr Bib, Panta, Choke on Crayola and Dr pepper…Where the hell do they get these names?" Jinx giggled and looked at him. "I think I had enough to drink at the bar. Food maybe?" He looked in the pantry "He have Tortitos, Teeto's, Bunions, Halt and dinegar chips….The hell do I keep buying with these dumb brand names?" He stared at the items. "Ew you lost me at Bunions." They both laughed at the names "Haha yeah their covering for something with these names I swear. Haha get to close for there own good and lawsuit." He handed jinx a bag of Teeto's and they ate them on the couch. "Wanna watch something?" He looked at her "Yeah." He flicked the tv on and they watched Pretty Woman.


	4. Chapter 4 Epic FAIL

After 'Pretty Woman' Jinx looked at her watch and saw it was 2:30am. "Oh crap I gotta go." She said running past Wally. "So soon?" He sounded disappointed "Yeah the guys might be looking for me by now." He looked at her with uncertainty. "Doubt it. I saw Mammoth going to some chicks house and I feared for her life. She flipped ,e off I was like _forget it!_, SeeMore was is out of town right?" She nodded "Gizmo was asleep on the sofa with graffiti on his face, Billy Numerous was letting the other Billy numerous jack the other Billy Numerous off." "Ew." He opened his mouth wide as in a_ oh yeah big time._ "And Kid Wycked was at Angel's house." "How do you know all that?" He stared at her with the confidence he always had "I wanted to make sure I could have you all to myself." She stared at him "So what? You want me to spend the night or something?" He looked at her "Or," He dragged it out longer then her needed to walking towards his bedroom. "You could stay here." Jinx was shocked by his comment. Her eyes were wide open. "You want to get ready for bed? I have an extra tooth brush, and some pajamas I think might fit you." She looked at him a little longer. "Yeah." Jinx smiled and covered her mouth with her hand." I'll run you a bath."

He opened a door next to his bedroom. A fair sized bathroom with a big tub under a window. "Wow it's nice. I like the floor the most." She looked down at the brown tile. "Thanks I put it in last month so it's nice and fresh" she smiled "Didn't know you were an interior decorator Wally." He'd finished the water and looked at Jinx "It's warm is it good enough for you?" She took off her arm warmers and touched the water. "Ouch!" He looked up at her index finger. "I'm sorry!" He grabbed her hand and stuck her finger in his mouth. She stared at him forgetting the pain. "You didn't feel it was that hot?" He looked up taking her finger out his mouth. " My hands are really calloused so I guess I couldn't feel it. "It's okay um…" He looked from side to side. "Oh! I'll leave let me get you a wash cloth and towel ." He walked out the bathroom and Jinx started removing her clothes she just realized she forgot to wear underwear. _This whole damn time I've been going commando!?_ She rolled her eyes and bent over to pull her dress completely off. "I got your towel Ji-" Jinx turned bright red and realized she had her back turned towards the door so Wally saw everything. She quickly snatched the towel from Wally and wrapped herself up. "Don't you know how to knock!" she screamed "Yeah I thought you would have waited until I came back and gave you the towel before you got undressed!" She shot daggers at him " GET OUT!" He turned around and left but not before throwing his hands in the air.

Jinx eased into the tub for some much needed relaxation after the day. She looked at her watch on the pile of clothes and saw it was 3:30 she was getting sleepy so she decided hurry and wash up so she could get to bed. She wrapped up then walked out of the bathroom to find the pajamas Kid had laid out for her on a mini table on the side. She got changed then went to Wally's bedroom.

"Whoa, you look …..whoa." His mouth was just as wide as his eyes staring at her. Jinx stared at a spot on the wall trying not to look at Wally. Still embarrassed by the '_incident'_ "Are you still mad?" He zoomed next to her " Yes! You weren't the one who got gawked at!" He was quiet for a moment." If it will make you feel better. You can see me naked." She turned to look at him. "Fully no funny stuff?" She asked. "Yeah, deal?" She looked at him "Okay." Wally stood up and removed his shirt then started unbuttoning his pants. "Hope your eyes can see this much." He smiled pulling down his boxers. Jinxed looked at Wally's member and saw that it was a little above average and it was hard. "Its not flaccid? I heard they're limp if you aren't turned on." She said more as a statement then a question. "Exactly."


End file.
